


Ficlets

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lunar New Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: A place to put short fics that aren't set in a specific AU. Will probably be mostly NicoMaki, with some other Love Live ships tossed in.Chapter 2: Family NicoMaki
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	1. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> May the Year Of The Ox bring you Health, Peace, and Prosperity.

“Maki?”

Maki looked up from her desk, surprised. Her mother had several appointments this afternoon and wasn’t expected home until after dinner.

“Mama?”

“Oh good, there you are.” Mama Nishikino still had her coat on, cheeks red from the winter cold. “How are you?”

“Fine. Did something happen.”

Mama Nishikino hesitated, taking a moment before entering Maki’s room. “What are you working on?”

“Lunar new year envelopes.”

Some of the tension in Mrs. Nishikino’s eyes eased. “For your friends?”

Maki shook her head, “For Nico’s siblings.” Maki smiled, “They’re really excited about the New Year and all the fireworks. Nico can’t decide which ones would be the best to watch.”

“Maki?”

“Yes, Mama?”

“You know most people give their young children one or two thousand yen.”

Maki turned, frowning, “But I always get…”

“I know.” Maki’s mother smiled, a little sadly, “ but our family is not most families.”

“I’ve been saving my allowance for this, Mama.”

Maki felt her mother squeeze her shoulder, “And I’m very proud of you for thinking of Nico’s family.” With a sigh, Mrs. Nishikino sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Maki joined her.

“Parents want to give their children the best.”

“I know. You and Papa always do.”

“And so does Mrs. Yazawa.”

“I know. Nico always talks about how hard she works and how she still finds time to talk to Nico and everyone about what they’re doing.” Maki’s eyes were soft, “Nico really loves her.”

“And Nico helps her too. And so can you.”

“How.”

A more serious glance than Maki expected, “If you give the children as much money as you want, it might embarrass Nico’s mother.”

A long pause. “Oh.”

And then Maki turned, “But Mama....”

“It’s up to you. Have you talked to Nico?”

Maki shook her head. “Wanted it to be a surprise.”

“And I’m sure Nico will be happy. But I’m sure she’ll be happier if you don’t put her mother in a bad light.”

“I would never do that, Mama.”

“I know. That’s why I said something.”

Maki bit her lip, “Okay.”

“I’m sure you’ll do the right thing.”

Maki nodded, moving back to the desk, pulling out clusters of 10,000 yen bills. She slid one into Cotaro’s envelope and two each into Cocoa’s and Cocoro’s. “That’s what I’m giving.” Her jaw set stubbornly.

Her mother laughed, “You can use the rest to throw a party. Why don’t you invite them all here. Your father and I have a gala to attend but you can watch the fireworks on the big screen and have the chef make whatever you think the Yazawas will like.”

“Really, Mama?”

“Really.”

“Can RIn and Hanayo come too?”

“It’s your party.”

“Thank you, Mama!” Maki went back to writing in gold metallic pen on the bright red benvelopes, her mood lifted. Her mother closed the door, grateful that none of the worst case scenarios that came to mind when the bank notified her about Maki’s withdrawal were the cause. Instead, she had a loving, caring daughter to be proud of. Which was always the best gift.


	2. Come In From The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family night at the Nishikinos puts Maki in the mood, will Family Night Yazawa style improve it?

Nishikino Maki had her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her raincoat. They were the only part of her that remained warm after pacing in front of her parent’s house for more than a half an hour now. She could feel the slight fuzz of the fabric lining the pockets. She stretched her fingers out, pushing against the seam holding the pocket to the coat. Her hair had now absorbed enough of the damp to flatten out, strands stuck to her forehead, single drips rolling down her nose. Inside there was dinner, her parents, Ruby, and Dia...outside there was pacing, and probably rain soon. Maki shrugged, at herself mostly, no one there to notice in this quiet neighborhood full of sensible, successful people. Like her parents and daughters. Her ears perked up at the sound of a car on the wet road, a little faster than the usual speed through the neighborhood.

“Hey, Princess. Get in.” A never too familiar voice shouted as a pink sportscar pulled up next to her, “I’m rescuing you.”

“Nico?!?!?!?!” Maki’s voice squeaked, adding to the awkward and twenty years younger than she actually was feel.

Nico, weather not impacting her hair or aura at all, leaned out the window, winking. “C’mon. We’ve got to beat Cocoro home if you want any pizza at all. Cocoa will have it out of her hands before she closes the door.”

Maki knew how true that was, remembering Cocoa's appetite, not lessened since her teen and growing years. She hurried to the side of the car.

“Here we go! Bye haters!” Nico announced, “Nico Nico Ni!”

“Our daughters are in that house.”

“They’ll know who Nico means.”

“Why are you here?”

“Ruby texted me.”

Oh. Maki’s parents had never really paid attention to her skipping out of parties, but her daughters did.

“What did she say?” Maki sounded peevish and hated it, but still…

Nico just laughed, “That you were probably going to stand in the rain until I came and got you.”

“Not true, Nico-chan.”

Nico made a doubtful noise.

“I know how to use the subway.”

“Better than Honoka anyway,” Nico chuckled and Maki found herself joining in. She felt a lot warmer, although her hair was still clinging to her head. Nico, at least three steps ahead, as usual, tossed a towel at her. “Dry off. Can’t have you getting pneumonia.”

Maki rubbed her head and left the towel hanging over. She was going to enjoy a good long soak once they got back to...oh, they were staying at her parents house on this visit to Tokyo.

“Where are we going Nico-chan?”

“Family night.”

“But I was just…”

“The fun kind.”

And Nico turned up the volume on her kicky, god tier, only five in the country stereo system and “Cutie Panther” blasted, the metal mix. “Nico’s favorite Idol composer.”

Maki got hotter from the blush. Those lines shouldn’t work after all these years and yet, there Nico was, stirring embers, causing sparks, mischief and adoration gleaming in gemstone eyes.

With a more contented sigh than she’d ever expected to manage that evening, Maki dropped her head on Nico’s shoulder, “I love you, Nico-chan.”

“Ditto. But you’re drenching Nico’s outfit.”

Maki removed the towel and shook her head wildly, drops of water flying everywhere.

“HEY!!! Don’t make Nico pull over.”

Maki giggled, the previous part of the evening some other day.

###

Maki was standing on the couch, waving her controller, to see over the head of Cotarou, who had gotten nearly as tall as she was. Nico was sitting on the floor, demure poise belying the viciousness with which Nico Ni was slicing through the opposition in Smash Brothers. Although Nico refused to play any version that didn’t include Idols, Maki had chosen Samus and was locked in a fierce battle with Cocoa’s Daisy, Maki seeking revenge for Cocoa’s having grabbed the last slice of pizza.

“All right, after this all of you take a break for cookies. Before they get cold. Coconut chocolate chip.” Mrs. Yazawa ordered from the kitchen doorway.

Maki was ready to toss her controller away and her glance to the kitchen cost her as Cocoro launched a sneak attack.

“MAMA!” Nico whined, “Nico is on a record breaking winning streak.”

“Nico, you have a guest.”

“Maki’s not a guest, Mama. Maki’s family.”

“Well, I guess that leaves more cookies for my second oldest child.” Mrs. Yazawa winked at Maki, who had never quite gotten used to Nico’s mother starting to tease her after Dia’s birth. Some kind of maternal solidarity. With Nico so busy and Dia so fussy, Maki had treasured the support. Nico’s mom continued. “Cocoro just took Maki out.”

“Yeah, Cocoro!!!” Too many of the Yazawas cheered as Maki realized once again how much attention Nico’s mom still paid to everything her children did.

“It’s okay, Maki-chan. I’ll make ‘em suffer.” Nico rolled over on her back to wave at Maki without interfering with her domination of the game at all.

Maki smiled and grabbed for a cookie. Warm, made with love, and near perfect.

“So how are my grandchildren?” Nico’s mom had no gray yet and retained a youthful aura. Maki wondered if Nico would do the same in another 25 years. When they had grown grandchildren. Imagining Christmas with Nico and a whole extended family, Maki sat at the table smiling, lost in a daydream, as she helped herself to another cookie.

“You did good, Mama. Nico’s got this now.” Nico had put her hair in a ponytail, she flipped it flirtatiously in Maki's direction. Maki ignored it.

Nico’s mom nodded and took a second plate of cookies into the living room.

Nico slid a chair next to Maki, waiting until she had the full attention of adoring, amethyst eyes. “You look less like a ghost. Nico was worried.”

“Sorry, Nico-chan.”

“Nico doesn’t mind.”

No, Nico really didn’t. It was an amazing gift.

“Thanks for rescuing me, Nico-chan. This is better.”

“You just like Mama’s cookies.”

“Like Nico’s better.” Maki said through a mouthful of warm baked goodness.

“Of course you do.” Nico slid her hand across to cover Maki’s, “What they’d do this time?”

Nico’s hand was keeping Maki’s from reaching up to twirl a curl of hair.

“Maki-chan…”

Maki shrugged, shifting her chair away, “They were just...they’re so proud of Dia passing her license exam…”

“So are we.”

“And they kept going on about Ruby’s latest album numbers…” Maki mumbled.

Nico nodded, humming again, her fingers sliding between Maki’s, lifting their hands off the table, their wedding rings touching.

“I’m so proud of you, Maki. I always have been. Raising two hard working, kind, the best kind of beautiful daughters, continuing to write music that lets so many people achieve success and brings so many people happiness.” Nico raised Maki’s hand up so she could kiss it, “And Nico is personally grateful that you wanted to share so much of your life with me.”

Maki started to tear up. Nico never had any shame about making that happen, And if Nico said anything else, there would be full on bawling and in front of Nico’s siblings too. With a sniff, Maki tried to pull her hand back and sit up, but Nico wouldn’t let go.

“I love you, Maki-chan. You’re the best person I know. Never forget that. Mama loves you too, and believe Nico, you earned that one.”

Maki giggle cried, which probably just made her look messier, but as Nico wrapped her in a hug she didn’t care. Home was here. Where it was never cold. And she could always feel the strong, steady beat of Nico’s love for her.

And then there was the other thing as Nico’s lips brushed across her ear, sending a very welcome shiver through her. “Want to duck out the back way? Nico’s got a suite reserved with a sunken bathtub view of Tokyo.”

Maki nodded, nuzzling closer to Nico.

“Now this feels familiar…” a dry voice said from the doorway.

Maki jumped as Nico snapped, “Mama!”

But instead of the scolding teenage Maki would have heard, Mrs. Yazawa said, “You take good care of her, Nico.”

“I always do, Mama.” Nico said proudly.

“I’ll tell Dia and Ruby at brunch tomorrow that you’ll see them for dinner.”

“Thanks, Mama.” Nico got up, pulling Maki along, “C’mon Gorgeous, let’s make a break for it. Nico’s not done kidnapping you.”

“I thought it was rescuing.”

Another wink, a sly, knowing wink teenage Nico couldn’t have pulled off. “Whatever the Princess wants to call it, it’s another win for Nico.”

Always, Maki thought, with a grin that matched Nico’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of things finished up last week so I'm catching up on chapters and writing some short pieces for the Idol Fanfic Heaven Wake Up Challenger event. This is for the Easy-3 Challenge, write for characters aged up over ten years. 
> 
> How you?


End file.
